


New

by SLynn



Series: Happy Enough [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Secret Relationship, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	New

**Title:** New  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara hints of Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** I’m only borrowing; I’ll drop them back off tomorrow.

 **Summary:**  
Takes place shortly after ‘Happy Enough’ and about three months before the start of ‘Issues’. In chapter one of ‘Issues’ I recapped what had happened during the gap and mentioned how both Nick and Amy found out about Greg and Sara being a couple. Nick’s was previously released and now it’s Amy’s turn!

_Warning: completely un-beta'd because I like to live life on the wild side. That and on occasion I like to surprise my beta's. Plus, this one was really so short I didn't want to waste their time. :) This is Amy's story, my first entirely Amy POV and I think it works. It's short and fluffy._

**New**

Amy sat with her head resting against her hand. Barely propped up. Barely awake.

She heard them before she saw them and sighed, turning round to face the still empty printer.

“You’re wrong Greg,” came Sara’s voice as she neared the lab, “You are wrong.”

”I am not wrong,” he returned growing louder still, “You just don’t agree with me.”

Amy dropped her chin to her chest and took a deep breath. They’d been like this all night. Everyone was strung out because of the current case load but Greg and Sara were taking it to new heights.

Groaning as she heard them still bickering enter the room, she didn’t even turn around towards them.

“There is no evidence to support that it’s the father,” Sara continued, still loud and still abrasive. “Absolutely none. You can’t just assume a man is guilty because he acts that way.”

”Then when am I supposed to assume it?” he questioned back.

“When you have something to go off of,” she answered. “Preferably evidence. Strong, undeniable, hard evidence.”

“Sara,” he said and it came out like a sigh, “He was the last person to see his daughter. His was the only DNA evidence we found in her room. Hell, he didn’t even go to her funeral.”

”It’s circumstantial,” she argued back, “It’s his house and his DNA is going to be in every room. And as for the funeral, everyone grieves differently.”

”So not attending his own daughter’s funeral is normal?”

Amy turned around facing them both, not that they noticed. They were still too focused on one another; she doubted they knew where they were.

“It could be for him,” Sara returned and Greg threw up his hands in disbelief before finally looking at Amy.

“Tell me you have something for us,” he practically begged.

They’d found a few hairs on the daughters body that hadn’t been hers but until now had nothing to match it too. After three days the whole family had finally given them samples which she was comparing the unknowns to now.

“Nothing yet,” Amy said sorry to let him down.

“How much longer?” Sara asked.

“I just finished it could be awhile,” Amy answered reluctantly.

She and Sara hadn’t always gotten along but lately Sara seemed nicer to her. She didn’t want to lose any ground she’d gained, especially since she had too few friends at work. Apart from Greg who still went out of his way to make her feel like she fit in, really the only other person who talked to her on a regular basis was Nick. Archie, Bobby and Jacqui were starting to warm up to her but not much. The other investigators still regarded her as a bit of an outsider and she secretly wondered if they trusted her work at all.

Sara gave her a small smile accompanied by a nod. She knew it took time, even if she was impatient for the results.

“You’ll let us know?” Greg asked even though he knew she would.

“I’ll page you or find you,” Amy answered.

“Good,” he said, “and when it does come up matching the father I’m going with Brass when he makes the arrest.”

”And what if it doesn’t?” Sara asked, still not believing that he wasn’t dropping it.

“I’ll eat my hat.”

Amy and Sara both gave him smiles for that one, Sara’s a bit tenser then Amy’s. Finally they moved out of the room, still arguing, heading back down the hall they’d come from.

“What was that all about?” Nick asked coming into the lab and pointing thumb in their general direction.

“That child murder case is making them crazy,” Amy answered sitting back down and feeling a bit crazy herself. “Why does Grissom even put them on the same cases? This is the third time in a row they’ve been at each others throats over this type of thing.”

Nick gave her an odd smile and shook his head.

“What?” she asked not getting it.

“They may be at each others throats now but they always manage to make up.”

”I guess,” Amy said with a shrug, “Still, it can’t make for a good working relationship.”

Nick actually let out a laugh before he could stop himself.

“What?” she questioned again. “Are you all hopped up on coffee and sleep deprived again?”

”No,” he said trying to shake it off, “It’s nothing.”

Before she could question him further the printer came to life behind her. Amy took the paper and read it over quickly.

“Hmm,” she said and Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

“Good news?”

“For Sara,” Amy answered, “Looks like the father didn’t do it.”

”Did you get a match at all?”

”Yeah,” she returned, “the brother.”

Nick nodded, no longer smiling or laughing. It was too serious for that.

“I’d better go tell them,” Amy said taking the sheet with her as she moved out of the lab, “I mean it’s not what they were expecting to hear but at least now we know.”

Nick didn’t hold her up further and Amy started down the hall. Unable to find them in the break room, locker room or any other room in the lab she took off to the roof. Her guess was that their disagreement had gotten so loud and that Grissom or someone else had told them to take it outside. It happened on occasion, nothing new.

Except it was new.

When Amy got out on the roof she stopped dead.

Greg and Sara were both there and they definitely weren’t arguing.

Really too shocked at the sight of them together locked in what she could only term a passionate embrace, Amy retreated quickly back the way she came.

Nick was still in the DNA lab when she returned and gave her an odd look in response to the one she wore on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

Amy just shook her head and put the results down on the counter, her lips pushed tightly together.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Nick asked again, growing alarmed at her sudden change until Greg came into the lab looking a little red and a lot embarrassed.

“Amy,” he started but she just shook her head at him and turned around.

“Oh,” Nick said getting it now, “You know for this thing being a secret you two aren’t very discreet.”

”You knew about this,” Amy said turning to him before wheeling on Greg, “You told Nick and you didn’t tell me.”

”First,” Greg said shutting the door before Amy got any louder, “I didn’t tell anyone. Sara told Nick. I’d of never told Nick because he’s got a big mouth.”

”I’m right here,” Nick said sounding offended.

“I’m only telling the truth,” Greg said to him before continuing on with Amy, “And Sara and I are trying to keep this quiet because we don’t want people treating us differently here. Okay?”

”It’s just… wow,” Amy said shaking her head still not fully getting it, “I’m not sure what to say. Is congratulations appropriate? How long now?”

”Awhile and yes,” Greg said with a small smile, “congratulations is fine.”

”It’s just a lot of information in a short amount of time,” Amy continued still feeling shocked. “I mean, okay I admit I knew you had a thing for her and I thought she had one back given all the evil stares I’ve gotten from her but… wow. It’s great. Really.”

”You seem a little…” Greg started.

“I am,” Amy cut off, “It’s…I’m really glad for you but Greg I just never thought you’d be keeping secrets like this.”

”I told you,” Nick said to him and Greg shook his head.

“It’s easier this way,” Greg said to both of them and they reluctantly nodded with him. “So you won’t say anything?”

”Who would I tell?” Amy questioned quite sincerely.

Greg smiled at her and moved to go.

“Wait,” she called stopping him in his tracks, “Your results.”

”Oh,” he said taking the page and looking it over and commenting no further then ‘thanks’ before he left.

“Is this what you been laughing about for months now?” Amy said turning to Nick now that Greg was gone.

“Maybe,” he said with a smile.

“It’s not funny.”

”Not to you but you weren’t in on the joke.”

Amy smiled at him now, getting it finally.

“Did you have actual work for me?” she questioned, wondering why he was still in the lab.

“Not really,” he said leaning into the counter. “Just came to talk.”

”Slow night.”

”No, not really.”

Amy nodded and smiled again at him. It was the first time Nick had ever admitted to just stopping by to talk to her and she kind of liked it. First Greg and Sara and now Nick, what next?

Amy wasn’t sure how much new information she could take in a night.

**The End**


End file.
